Promesa
by Lenayuri
Summary: Ante el abandono en medio de aquel mágico lugar, él comienza a crecer con la sensación de vacío en su corazón. Pero un día, ese vacío se llenará con un cálido sentimiento llamado amor. Cursilerías por el día, lo siento. Johnlock. AU.


-**Advertencia**: Fluff. Fantasía. Romance. Slash. Johnlock. AU. Puedes encontrar ligeras actitudes OoC's.

-**Disclaimer**: La última vez que revisé, nada de esto me pertenecía, así que dudo que haya cambiado algo.

-**Notas**: Por motivo del _**frabulloso**_ día *guiño* decidí festejarlo _no_ con flores o chocolates –aunque me encantan los chocolates– sino con fanfics.

Este fanfic sale de la idea de **Lay Cross**, quien pidió un Johnlock basándome en la canción **Follow you down to the red oak tree**; por si no conocen de dónde es la canción, es de la película **Third Star**, si no la han visto ¡deben verla! Pero sólo si soportan la temática del cáncer terminal. No daré spoilers, pero actúa Benedict Cumberbabe… ahem… Cumberbatch.

¡Disfruten! **¡Y feliz día de los solteros!** :D

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Promesa**

Desde que tienes uso de razón, siempre has estado ahí.

¿Cómo, exactamente, llega un pequeño niño al interior de un inmenso bosque? No lo sabes a ciencia cierta, pero cada que intentas recordar el por qué o el cómo, más y más preguntas asaltan tu mente. Pero la principal, la que siempre rondaba en tu mente, como un pequeño pájaro carpintero a los grandes y ancestrales árboles que ahí había, era _¿quién soy?_

Sabes que eres un humano porque _ellos_ te lo dicen, te recuerdan que no debes olvidar de dónde vienes porque perderás la esencia de quién eres; pero ¿cómo recordar algo que no recuerdas? _Ellos_ sólo te observan con dulzura mientras el viento acaricia tus rizos negros y sabes que alguien te cuida.

Según _ellos_ tienes alrededor de doce inviernos, lo saben al ver tus ojos –dicen que son la ventana de tu alma. A veces te preguntas si todo aquello no es un sueño. Recuerdas a alguien, una mujer, susurras palabras sobre seres fantásticos que, en teoría, vivían en los bosques, en las flores, en el agua… pero, y si tenía razón. Si en verdad todo aquello no era mentira, sino algo verdadero entonces, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Siempre habías estado solo? ¿No había nadie contigo? ¿Te habían dejado solo?

Entonces, al pensar que tal vez te dejaron ahí a propósito sacudió tu mente y te sentirte caer en un profundo vacío. ¿Cómo podrías salir? ¿Qué había en el mundo que no fuera la soledad? Pero, si eras honesto contigo mismo, no estabas solo. Tenías a los arboles, al viento, al agua, a _ellos_. Todos estaban cuidándote, velando tu día y tu noche, se preocupaban y jugaban contigo.

El viento mecía tu cabello y el agua acariciaba tus mejillas cuando necesitabas beber. Eras feliz, pero al mismo tiempo sentías que algo te hacía falta.

Pasaron las estaciones y de nuevo estaban en invierno. Según los grandes _treants_, el mundo te había visto nacer por aquellas fechas.

Las _ninfas_ te obsequiaron coronas de flores adornadas con gotas de rocío. Las _driadas_ de los robles te obsequiaron frutos que los pequeños animales que vivían en ellas habían apartado para ti. Los _elementales de la tierra_ te obsequiaron una piedra que brillaba si la ponías contra la luz, era hermosa y ellos dijeron que se parecía a tus ojos.

Al final del día, estabas lleno de tantos regalos que no sabías qué hacer con ellos. Estabas agradecido, por supuesto. ¿Quién no lo estaría al ser bendecido por ellos? Pero aún así… había algo en tu pecho que no podías llenar.

Y las primaveras volvieron a pasar, y según la cuenta, ya tenías alrededor de dieciséis inviernos.

Las ninfas estaban contentas y revoloteaban a tu alrededor; no entendías el por qué de su revuelo, pero uno de los treants, el más antiguo de hecho, te comentó que pronto conocerías a tu alma predestinada, aquella alma que estaría ligada a la tuya para siempre. Te dijo que, de hecho, sus almas están ligadas desde hace algunos eones, mucho antes de que la tierra fuera tierra.

Aquello era absurdo, por supuesto –o al menos eso pensabas tú. ¿Cómo que había alguien allá afuera? ¿Y cómo se suponía que se iban a conocer? Definitivamente ya estaban muy grandes como para saber de lo que hablaban.

Más tarde ese día fuiste al lago que estaba al norte del bosque, esperaste a que las ninfas dejaran de corretear a tu alrededor para poder nadar un poco. Estabas cansado y no sabías el por qué. Entraste al agua y te relajaste completamente con el suave palpitar de ésta. El agua siempre había sido uno de tus elementales favoritos, aunque nunca se lo dirías; seguramente saltaría de gusto y eso provocaría celos entre los demás elementales.

Eras feliz y estabas agradecido de haber conocido esa parte del mundo, aunque aún no supieras quién eres ni de dónde vienes.

Una pequeña hada se acercó a ti y se colocó a tu lado en una pequeña piedra.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó divertida.

"Descansando." Habías aprendido que si no querías lidiar con una molesta hada irritada, lo mejor era satisfacer su curiosidad al instante.

"Mmm. Sabes, he escuchado que pronto conocerás a tu alma gemela." Pones los ojos en blanco mientras sueltas un ligero bufido.

"No sé por qué insisten en eso, ni siquiera sé quién es, ni de dónde vendrá ni nada. Preferiría que no intervinieran en mi vida."

"Oh, ¡pero si ya está escrito!" sus pequeñas manos se elevaron emocionadas "¿No lo sabes? Su encuentro está predestinado a suceder, por años, cada cierta cantidad de años o siglos se vuelven a encontrar y sus almas vuelven a complementarse. Ambos sabrán, ambos se reconocerán… y ambos se querrán para siempre, hasta que el tiempo termine y el ciclo vuelva a comenzar de nuevo."

"Insisto, deben dejar de inmiscuirse en mi vida." Cortaste frunciendo el ceño "¿Y qué tal si no me gusta o si me niego a aceptarlo?" la pequeña hada no respondió, pero sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

"¡No te atreverías!" levantaste una ceja ante su pequeño grito.

"¿Y quién te dice que no? ¿Acaso debo estar atado a alguien sólo porque se _dice_ que es mi alma gemela? Eso es absurdo, he vivido bastante bien todos estos años sin eso que llaman _amor_ o compañía, y ¡mírame! No me ha ido nada mal."

"¡Pero es que no entiendes!" volvió a gritar la pequeña criatura "¡Es una promesa, una promesa eterna! Ante los ojos de la tierra prometieron reencontrarse, y lo deben hacer, aunque pasen siglos. Porque sabes que a Madre Tierra no puedes decirle que no."

"Es absurdo."

"Ten cuidado. Sólo te deseo lo mejor, y que cuando encuentres a tu alma gemela no la dejes ir, porque sufrirás las consecuencias, sufrirás si decides no aceptarla, si decides no estar con ella en este tiempo." La pequeña se alejó, agitando sus pequeñas alas furiosa.

Sabes que te habías pasado un poco, pero odiabas que ellos se metieran en tu vida. Claro que estabas agradecido, te habían enseñado tanto y el conocimiento era una de las cosas que les agradecías gratamente, pero que te obligaran a estar con alguien que no conocías ¡era ridículo!

El día pasó sin mayor ceremonia y cuando te diste cuenta, ya era hora de dormir.

Dormías desde hace años a las faldas de una driada perteneciente a un roble rojo.

Sus hojas se volvían de ese color cuando la tercera estación llegaba al bosque, y era uno de tus colores favoritos. Su tronco era cálido y te abrazaba con sus hojas para darte calor. Era como el calor de madre que alguna vez llegaste a sentir, hace tantos años ya.

Esa noche soñaste, como nunca antes habías soñado, con unos ojos azules. Eran como el color del cielo pero más expresivos. Nunca habías soñado aquello.

Despiertas mucho antes de que el sol saliera y decides caminar un poco. Sabes que te estás alejando mucho –demasiado– de la zona donde siempre habías estado pero en ese momento es lo mejor que pasa por tu mente. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué habías soñado unos ojos azules? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Quién era? Miles de preguntas agolpaban nuevamente tu mente, sumergidas en un océano perpetuo de dudas acerca de quién y de dónde venías. Las mismas preguntas que hace tantos años no te atacaban.

Tu caminata te llevó a un sendero. ¿Había estado ahí siempre? Bueno, muchas cosas te habían sido ocultadas por tu propia seguridad, así que no te sorprendía. Además, desde lo más alto de los árboles del centro habías podido observar que más allá del bosque había planicies y laderas.

Tu curiosidad innata pudo más que las advertencias de tu _familia_ y comenzaste a recorrer el sendero con normalidad.

No caminaste mucho cuando el sonido de algo te sorprendió.

Era un animal y se parecía mucho a los unicornios que danzaban junto a las ninfas en los grandes prados de flores, pero no tenía cuerno. Así que ¿qué clase de criatura era aquella? Pero tu vista no se quedó ahí, sino que se posó en _algo_ que estaba arriba de aquella cosa. Era… ¿qué era? Por tu propio reflejo en el agua podías deducir que era un humano, entonces, probablemente estaba montando un _caballo_ –como las ninfas te habían enseñado.

El humano parpadeó y pareció despertar de un ligero trance. Te observaba atentamente, de arriba abajo. Su mirada era una penetrante y… ¿azul?

Abriste los ojos grandes, dándote cuenta de que esos ojos ya los habías visto antes. No podías estar equivocado, esa mirada, el color, la sensación de vacío llenándose.

Y sin darte cuenta, comenzaste a avanzar hasta el desconocido. Él parpadeó y bajó del caballo y comenzó a caminar hacia ti. Era como si fuera la primera vez que lo conocieras y a la vez como si lo conocieras de antes. Era algo confuso, pero a la vez era tranquilizador.

Algo dentro de ti palpitaba feliz, te gritaba que habías encontrado lo que tanto habías anhelado desde que eras pequeño, desde que habías despertado en medio del bosque. Algo que ningún miembro de tu _familia_ podía llenar. Sólo él. Sólo el humano que estaba delante de ti, observándote.

Analizaste su rostro y encontraste sorpresa, anhelo y algo parecido al desconcierto, aunque también había algo más. Por su aroma dedujiste que utilizaba plantas medicinales, probablemente las usaba como tratamiento –muchas veces habías tenido que acatar las indicaciones de las ninfas cuando te caías de los grandes árboles. Era como un pequeño bosque. El aroma, la sensación de paz, todo era… perfecto.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? Ahora el miedo –aunque débil– parecía atacar tu mente, gritándote que tal vez él no te recordaba y que por supuesto, no sabía nada de ti. Oh, por eso habías dicho que todo aquello era absurdo. ¿Cómo es que estabas ligado a alguien que no conocías? Aunque… había algo en él…

"Yo…" y su voz, se asemejaba al canto de las ninfas en primavera, pero era más hermosa "er… quién… ¿quién eres?" qué responder, no sabías tu nombre así que… ¿qué?

Pero recuerdas la voz de una mujer, la misma que te había contado hace mucho tiempo sobre aquellas criaturas que ahora eran tu familia: _Sherlock_.

"Sherlock." Respondiste, y fue como si algo, como una revelación ante tus ojos. Era la realidad, la verdad, el conocimiento, era saber quién eras. Pero ¿por qué podías recordar ahora?

"Soy John." Dijo él, y su nombre desencadenó mil y un sensaciones, cada una tan fuerte como la anterior y era doloroso y placentero a la vez, era como algo se hubiese abierto en ti, algo que había estado bloqueado. Y sin quererlo, gritaste tan fuerte que seguramente tu garganta estaría dolorida por días. Y corriste.

Corriste al interior del bosque, corriste con todo lo que te dieron las piernas y ni siquiera miraste atrás.

Por primera vez desde que podías recordar, el miedo se apoderó de ti. Estabas temblando y la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio estaba latente en ti. Todo daba vueltas y no podías pensar con claridad.

Llegaste al pequeño lago que tanto te gustaba y te dejaste caer de rodillas en la hierba. Comenzaste a respirar para tranquilizarte y pensar con claridad lo que acababas de presenciar y sentir.

Definitivamente, era _él_. No podías equivocarte. Lo conocías, sabías que sí.

Decides nadar un poco para despejarte y lo haces, pero antes de poder disfrutar del agua, los pasos de alguien te ponen alerta. Era él. Era John.

Jadeaba y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no sabes si por la carrera o porque estaba viéndote fijamente.

John se acercó a ti, con cuidado, despacio, observándote fijamente. Tus ojos se encontraron con los de él y fue como si todos los secretos del mundo se revelaran ante ti –o al menos los que los incluían a ustedes dos.

John te sonrió y correspondiste. Era un lenguaje mudo, una lengua que sólo conocían ustedes dos.

Habías encontrado lo que te hacía falta, y estabas seguro de que nunca más estarías solo de nuevo. Tal vez vivir alejado de todo te había ayudado a encontrarlo y de ahora en adelante te concentrarías en hacerlo feliz y ser feliz a su lado. Porque así lo sentías en tu alma y en tu corazón.

Porque mucho antes de conocerlo, tu alma ya esperaba por él.

* * *

_End~_

* * *

**Notas**

Bueno, no sé qué hice aquí... solo... salió... ni siquiera sé si está correctamente basado en la canción... iba a hacer otra cosa pero ¡no pude evitarlo! xD

Gracias por leer... esto(?). Merlín, esto es raro xD


End file.
